


strong face

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin wants to play a game.





	

“ok, so the rules are simple.”  jinki nods absently from his spot on the sofa, thumbs tapping rapidly over a luminous screen. 

“taemin!  what the fuck?!” he yells as the phone suddenly disappears from his hands.  taemin tucks it away in his back pocket & jinki curses again because they don’t have time for what what will inevitably happen if he tries to get it out himself.  though a quickie in the storage room he saw as they were led up the hallway does sound really appealing: it’s been awhile.

“listen.  the rules are simple.  we make up a phrase & if the other person says it we have to freeze.”  jinki leans back with his hands behind his head & stretches a little higher than he needs, not missing the way taemin’s eyes drop low & his tongue absently licks at his lips.

“what would stop someone from just saying it?”

“it has to be in context, it has to be in front of the camera, & it has to be in japanese.”

“we have to freeze in front of the camera?  isn’t that the whole point?”

“not those cameras.  the ones filming us.”  jinki chuckles & shifts slightly watching taemin’s hand start to rub at his bracelet.

“sounds interesting.  what’s the phrase?”

“we each pick a word,” taemin says, smiling now as he sits next to jinki.  the finger that shone with the pretty rosary ring he is known for strokes up jinki’s side making him shiver.  “i was thinking ‘strong’.”  his eyebrows wiggle & a bright smile is followed by the laughter that always makes jinki’s chest warm.”

“ok,” he replies, leaning forward & pressing a finger to taemin’s chin.  a ghost of a kiss breathes over taemin’s lips & he leans in to catch it just as jinki pulls away.  he laughs at the mix of lust & irritation in taemin’s eye & the little pout on his full lips.  “then i choose ‘face’“

taemin snorts & leans back, shifting in his seat.

“really hyung?”

“absolutely.”

 “why?”

“because,” jinki says, lowering his voice & making the maknae lean in.  “i can’t wait to fuck it tonight.”


End file.
